


I'll Catch You

by max_writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max_writes/pseuds/max_writes
Summary: Soulmate AU where everything you write on your skin shows up on your soulmate's skin. Alex needs help and reaches out to the only person he can, his soulmate.





	I'll Catch You

Alexander raced up to his room. The screaming from downstairs seemed to be rattling his entire house, including him. Alex, sobbing, grabbed a pen and rushed to his closet to hide. His dad had been angry before but never this mad and he was scared for his own life. With shaky hands, Alex clicked the pen and began writing on his arm,  
"I don't quite know who you are but I need help. My name is Alex, Alexander Hamilton. I don't know if you can even help but I live in New York City. My dad hits me and my mom. My address is 3992 W 32nd Street, apartment 234 and my bedroom is on the second floor. Please, help me. He's going to kill me."  
~~~  
Thomas was sitting in his room discussing his plan with his best friend, James, "Hamilton can't win this debate. That just can't happen."   
Thomas ran his fingers through his messy hair in frustration. He caught a glimpse of something on his arm that wasn't there 10 minutes ago.   
"JAMES, MY SOULMATE IS WRITING SOMETHING!!!"   
Thomas' excitement turned to dread as he took in what the message said,  
"I don't quite know who you are but I need help. My name is Alex, Alexander Hamilton. I don't know if you can even help but I live in New York City. My dad hits me and my mom. My address is 3992 W 32nd Street, apartment 234 and my bedroom is on the second floor. Please, help me. He's going to kill me."   
Thomas sat there for a second in shock. Alexander Hamilton, his debate rival was his soulmate. Thomas dashed out of his house, looking at the address written in his arm in shaky handwriting. It didn't matter that 20 minutes ago he despised Hamilton, Alex was in trouble.   
~~~  
Alex curled in on himself and whimpered as he heard glass shattering from downstairs. He was sobbing into his knees as he wished for it all to be over. He let out a quiet scream as he heard tapping on his window. He realized who it must be and he flung himself across the room to haul the window open. Alex looked down expecting to see anyone other than who was standing on the dumpster under his window.   
"Thomas?"   
The boy asked, bewildered. Thomas hauled himself up and into the room, landing gracefully on his feet. He put his finger to his lips and looked at Alex. The smaller boy was about to ask what Thomas was doing here when the screaming intensified and more glass shattered. Thomas pulled Alex into a tight hug when Alex whimpered and tears welled up in his eyes. Thomas leaned close to Alex's ear and whispered,  
"Let's get you out of this hellhole."   
Alex nodded and followed Thomas to the window. Thomas dropped down into the dumpster and motioned for Alex to do the same. Alex shook his head as fear consumed his entire body. Thomas sighed and whisper-yelled,   
"I'll catch you. Just jump!"  
~~~  
Thomas watched as Alex squeezed his eyes shut and pushed himself off the window sill. Thomas caught the small boy and waited for Alex to open his large brown eyes. Alex looked up at Thomas who put him on his feet and helped him down off the dumpster. Alex looked at Thomas with a small smile that made Thomas' heart skip a beat. Thomas grinned back in his direction before grabbing his wrist and sprinting down the street with Alex in tow.   
~~~  
They got back to Thomas' house and Thomas led Alex up to his bedroom. James was nowhere to be found so Thomas knew that he had just gone back home. Thomas sat Alex down on the bed and pulled his computer chair up, looking into Alexander's beautiful brown eyes.   
"W-Why didn't you tell me, Alexander?"  
The shakiness of Thomas' voice plus the way he said his name made the dam break. Alex started sobbing into his hands and Thomas quickly sat next to him on the bed, pulling Alex close to him. Alex fisted his small hands into Thomas' shirt and sobbed into the crook of his neck. Thomas pulled Alex onto his lap and cradled him until the small boy stopped crying. Alex looked up at Thomas and uttered two words that made Thomas realize that he would do anything for this boy,  
"Thank you."  
Thomas pulled Alex back to his chest and kissed the top of his head.  
"No one's ever going to hurt you again Alex. Not while I'm around to stop it."   
Alex pulled away from Thomas just long enough to crash his lips against Thomas'. Thomas made a muffled noise of surprise but immediately kissed back with the same amount of love and passion. Thomas pulled away and smiled sweetly at Alex.   
"You're tired, baby. Get some sleep and prepare to have your ass handed to you at the debate tomorrow."  
Alex tipped his head back and laughed,  
"Oh really?"  
Thomas kissed his nose and pulled Alex down onto the bed with him.  
"Yes, now shut up and go to sleep."


End file.
